


Light & Hope

by AlexHunt



Series: Mother of the Year [Levi Schuler x Laura Day] [9]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Mother of the Year (Visual Novel), PlayChoices
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hanukkah, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Levi teaches Lily (daughter) about Hanukkah
Relationships: Levi Schuler & Main Character's Daughter (Mother of the Year), Levi Schuler/Main Character (Mother of the Year)
Series: Mother of the Year [Levi Schuler x Laura Day] [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Light & Hope

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Though darkness descended and the air grew colder, the sky ignited with a brilliant display of heated colors like a growing conflagration engulfing the heavens. The setting sun clung to the once grey clouds illuminating their dull edges in fiery white as it held onto the final moments of day. The stars waited patiently for their moment to shine.

“The original menorah had seven lamps to represent the seven branches of human knowledge and the creation of the earth in seven days,” explained Levi as he placed his menorah on the table at the center of the room, where its light could spread and shine into every corner. “Mine, like many modern ones, has nine branches, four on either side of the Shamash, the center candle.”

Lily sat on the edge of his couch, listening intently to his words, her eyes bright with curiosity. “Is that because Hanukkah is eight days long?”

“Exactly.” Levi smiled proudly. Most ten-year-old’s interest would only be in the gifts; not many would appreciate the history of the holiday and the reason for its celebration. Then again, Lily was unlike any other kid he had ever met. Her thirst for knowledge was insatiable, her wisdom far beyond her years. He was forever in awe of the gifted child sitting before him, eagerly awaiting another morsel of information to absorb.

“Hanukkah means ‘rededication’. It celebrates the unlikely victory of a small group of Jewish people over their Greek invaders. The Greek king insisted the people worship their gods. The Maccabees rose up and fought for their beliefs, not wanting to assimilate. After a bloody, three-year battle, they won. When they returned to the battered temple and went to light the menorah to rededicate the site to God, they found only enough oil to burn the lamp for one night. But, it ended up burning for eight nights! It was a miracle that brought light and hope to the people when they needed it most.”

The shadows that once filled the room dissolved as the sky outside darkened, the first star twinkling to life in the heavens.

“Is it time?” Lily questioned, noting that twilight had settled in. The bright colors of sunset had dissolved into a deep blue.

Levi nodded, watching as the girl’s features drew up, excited to begin her first Hanukkah celebration. He ignited a flame from a match, lighting the Shamash. His gaze fell to the flickering flame in reverie, a series of soft Hebrew prayers of blessing singing on his lips.

Lily closed her eyes in veneration. Despite not understanding the words, she knew they held deep meaning to Levi.

“Blessed are You, Lord our God,” Levi began, repeating each of the three prayers in English for his two guests, allowing them to share in the words which he held so close as part of his Hanukkah tradition. “King of the universe, who has sanctified us with His commandments and commanded us to kindle the Hanukkah lights….who has granted us life, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this occasion.”

“Okay, Lily. Your turn.”

Lily stood from her position by her mother and moved to Levi’s side. She accepted the candle he offered her and gently placed it in the holder on the far right, keeping Levi in her peripheral vision to make sure she was doing it correctly.

His hand settled supportively on her back. “Well done. Do you want to help with the next part?”

Her eyes widened, the flickering light of the candle reflecting in them. “Are you sure? This is your celebration.”

“It’s important to light the menorah with others to proclaim the miracle. It’s my privilege to share this with you. You being here means the world to me.” His gaze shifted between Lily and Laura, the latter two sharing a soft smile of adoration. “Take the Shamash and bring it over to light the first candle. Just move it slowly. I’m right here.”

Lily’s small fingers grasped around the smooth stem of the candle sunken slightly lower than the other branches. She wiggled it free from its holder.

“Careful!” Her mom leaned forward wearily, watching her daughter with the open flame.

“Mom!” Lily paused, holding the candle still in her hands, a bead of wax beginning to drip slightly. “If I can handle a Bunsen burner, I can handle this!”

“Miss Matsunaga said that was once and only with her supervision; and, need I remind you the trouble you and Luz got into with it?” Laura went to reach for Lily’s hand as the wax slid down the candle, but Levi was already there.

His calloused hand wrapped protectively over hers, guiding her motions and offering a barrier should the wax continue downward.

Lily readied to insist she could do it on her own but noting Levi’s joyful countenance she relaxed under his touch. “Thanks, Levi. I think doing it together is better.”

“Me too.”

Together, they drew the Shamash over the candle Lily had added on the far right, letting the flame linger long enough for it to glow to life. They returned the attendant candle to the center of the menorah.

For a moment, the three remained in silent reverence. The light from the flickering flames of the two candles diffused across the small room of his apartment in a warm glow.

“Happy Hanukkah, Levi.” Lily wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him warmly.

His eyes glistened as he returned her gesture, enveloping her in his arms. It had been a long time since he had someone to share this moment with. _This_ was the only gift he needed. He knew he had no right to hope, but for a moment, he did. He let himself imagine what it could be like sharing this with them year after year—having a family to share it with. He held her a little tighter as if doing so would make it come true. “Thank you, Lily.”

**☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆**

A/N: I’m not Jewish and have never celebrated Hanukkah, but I couldn’t write for a character like Levi and let such an important event pass by without giving it the attention it deserves. I researched some about the holiday to make sure everything I said is accurate; however, if I did make an error, please let me know so I can correct it. Thank you.


End file.
